Maître - Elève
by Merry Moca
Summary: Dans l'histoire de D Gray Man, nous avons des relations maître-élève. Mais connaissant les personnages (surtout les maîtres) nous ne pouvons pas dire que se sont des relations joyeuses, où la fraternité et le bonheur règnent. Pourtant, ses maîtres aiment leurs élèves... à leurs façons. Chapitre 1 : Lavi et Bookman Chapitre 2 : Allen et Cross Chapitre 3 : Kanda et Tiedoll
1. Chapter 1

Ils avaient pris la route depuis maintenant une semaine. Un petit garçon roux suivait d'un pas laborieux, fatigué, un homme sans âges, les cheveux blancs attachés en une queue de cheval plantée sur la tête et de grands cercles noirs autour de yeux vifs, avançant d'un pas décidé.

« Dis papi, on fait une pause ?

- Apprend qu'un Bookmen peut marcher pendant plus d'une semaine sans dormir plus de 30 minutes par nuit. Un Bookmen est endurant. »

Le plus jeune du duo fixa alors le sol. Avait il encore envie de devenir Bookmen ? Le peu de ce qu'il avait vu de la bêtise humaine lui faisait peur. C'était trop pour un garçon de son âge.

Ils traversaient une pleine herbeuse, sous un soleil des plus chaleureux. Sentant le vent souffler dans ses cheveux, les rendants tels des flammes, le petit enfant ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette brise sur son visage. Enfin, il ferma un œil. L'autre étant protégé par un épais pansement. Conscient de ne pas sentir la brise aussi bien qu'il aimerait, il chassa les idées sombres qui le menaçait de leurs ombres, et courut vers son maître nouvellement nommé. Celui-ci avait remarqué, consigné, les actions de son petit élève. Si jeune… même lui avait commencé la formation plus tard… Mais ce n'est pas l'âge en lui-même qui dérangeait Bookman, c'était le fait qu'un si jeune enfant était déjà livré à lui-même, et qu'il n'avait déjà plus confiance en l'humanité. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait pris comme apprentis, pour qu'il soit suivi, et puis la formation ne sera pas une désillusion. De plus il était passionné par les livres et voulait connaître l'histoire cachée. Oui, faire de lui un Bookman n'était pas un mauvais choix. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son petit élève…

Et si il devenait un tuteur, un grand père comme il l'appelait ?

Ça non plus, se ne serait pas un mauvais choix…

Bonus :

« Papi, tu lis quoi ?

- Un livre sur les pandas.

- Je peux voire ?

- Après tu me feras un compte rendu de ce que tu as compris.

- Oui papi… »

« Alors, qu'as-tu retenu ?

- Les pandas sont des mammifères mangeant le plus souvent du bambou. Ils sont considérés comme une espèce en voie d'extinction. Ils sont gros, blanc, avec les yeux entourés de noir…

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

- Papi, tu es vraiment en voie d'extinction ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu ressembles à un panda. »

« Le vieux panda !

- Tais toi, fichu apprenti !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne disparaîtra pas, je te protégerai !

- Toujours dans ton délire …

- ^_^ »


	2. Chapter 2

Un bel homme aux cheveux rouges et un masque cachant la partie droite de son visage, fumant une cigarette, était suivi par un petit garçons aux cheveux anormalement blancs, un drôle de dessin sur son œil gauche et une moufle à sa main gauche. Ils traversaient une rue sombre, mal famée, d'où sortaient des maisons des chants de personnes déjà ivres à 19h du soir. Des ivrognes étaient dispersés un peu partout, et tenter d'offrir au jeune garçon de la boisson.

Mais celui-ci ne regardait que la moufle, une tristesse non dissimulée dans les yeux.

De plus en plus brusqué par les hommes, le petit garçon finit par lever des yeux gris vers les inconnus, de plus en plus effrayé. Loin de paraître surpris par le pinacle que portait le garçonnet, ils se firent plus pressant. Avant de se faire envoyer bouler par une boule jaune à ailes et le aux yeux lançant des éclaires et avec un pistolet. Une fois les troubles fêtes poliment dégagés de la voie de Cross Marian, maréchal (recherché) de son état, celui-ci envoya Timcampi, son golem, rassurait le petit Allen Walker. Ce dernier n'en avait en faite pas besoin. Il s'était renfermé plus vite qu'une huître et n'affichait plus qu'une expression vide. Agacé par le fait que le plus petit n'était plus qu'une marionnette, le général prit le « nabot » et l'emmena à une auberge, autour d'une table où se jouait un jeu de cartes. Mettant le petit blanchet sur une chaise, celui-ci passa du vide, à la plus grande source d'agacement envers le tentionnaire. Ce dernier au contraire souriait sous cape. Le petit avait oublié sa mésaventure.

Il préférait être la source de toutes les rancoeurs, colères, peines, du jeune Allen, plutôt que celui-ci ne se renferme…

Flûte, il s'était trop attaché au mioche… Pas grave, en faite il en était même content.


	3. Chapter 3

Yû Kanda, exorciste, était craint par tous. Dès qu'il était aperçut, tout le monde s'éloignait. Son seul regard faisait pleurer les enfants. Pourtant, seuls quelques exceptions existaient : un lapin idiot, une pousse de soja, une jeune fille, un grand homme… et son maître. Enfin, c'était lui qui se nommait comme tel. Il avait beau essayé de toutes les façons possibles de le faire partir, mais il était pire qu'une sangsue. Pourquoi ?

Tiedoll, maréchal, adorait tout le monde. Dès qu'il était aperçut, tout le monde s'approchait. Il était gentil, serviable, quoiqu'un peu lunatique, et avait une petite culture assez importante sur l'art. Il avait quelques amis proches, des amis, des connaissances, des collègues, et surtout ses élèves. Au nombre de deux, ils étaient pour lui les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eux. Un calme, l'autre plus turbulent. Et c'était celui là qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Même si il faisait peur. Même si il voulait être le plus possible seul, il sentait qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il avait des blessures qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler. Et c'est parce qu'il lui manque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui se confier. Il voulait devenir se confident, cette personne qui manquait dans la vie de Kanda. Un père.

Il avait beau s'y prendre de la pire manière possible, se montrer ouvertement heureux dès qu'il voyait le kendoka, il sentait que peu à peu les choses bougeaient. Alors il persistait, persisterait, jusqu'à ce que son petit élève se sente mieux. C'était son unique but, et son unique objectif. Le bonheur de Kanda.


End file.
